


No.

by Weazel



Category: Black Canary - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weazel/pseuds/Weazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the Queen household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This isn't even a story..... What am I even doing doing with my life???~~~

“No, Oliver, you’re too old.”

Dinah helped herself to another cup of coffee. It had been a long night. Crime fighting really took it out of her these days – perhaps she was the one getting too old.  
The newspaper on the counter headlined with “Star City College Protests Look To Turn Violent.”

“But --!”

“No.”


End file.
